


That's Where She Was

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hello, can I please request a Ruby 2.0/Jo with fingering and oral sex. Please and thank you."</p><p>//</p><p>Ruby likes helping out other hunters besides Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Where She Was

You're so fuckin' cute," Ruby chuckled, two fingers deep into Jo. "Who knew a hunter would be so willing for a demon?"

"Shut up," Jo grunted. Despite her hatred for the supernatural, she was putty for Ruby to mold in any way. 

"Mmm. I love fighters," the other retorted before attaching her lips to the blonde's neck, long hair tickling across her abdomen and peaked nipples. She mouthed her way down to the buds and suckled and nipped, Jo squirming underneath her. 

"R-Ruby," she breathed, opening her legs more, silently begging her for more stimulation. 

"Patience, baby," the demon said, voice all honey and promises. She kept up the open mouthed kisses down her torso, scissoring her fingers inside her tight heat. Ruby nuzzled her noze in the soft, trimmed pubes before slowly sticking her tongue out and sliding it down to the girl's clit. 

"Oh, G-God," Jo whined, a hand gripping onto the top of Ruby's head. 

"Ain't no God here," the other teased, her lips giving the slightest bit of friction against Jo's clit when she spoke. She removed her fingers and inched her way down to gently prod at the girl's wet cunt with her tongue, slipping it around her lips and only occasionally dipping it into her. 

Jo had one hand in Ruby's hair, the other gripping the sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. 

"Ruby, Ruby... Ruby, please," she begged, trying to push her lower body downward so the other would push her tongue in farther. Ruby simply complied and stuck her tongue into Jo's slick pussy, mapping out each little ridge as far as she could go. She toyed with the blonde's clit with her thumb and when Jo became oddly quiet, Ruby pulled back, letting the other's hand fall from her head. 

"What is it?" she asked, long locks curling around her small frame, almost cupping her breasts. Jo was red in the face and despite her badass attitude, she looked away. 

"Can you do that... That thing again?" she asked, looking at the stupid wallpaper in the motel room. 

"What thing?" Ruby asked, knowing what she meant but wanted to see her girl fluster. 

"You know!" Jo snapped, brows knitting together. "When you... Y'know... Go in me..." she whispered.

"Oh, that, huh? Like this?" Ruby taunted before lowering back down and gently letting her demon soul slip from her lips and into Jo's cunt. The sharp cry that came from the other was evidence enough. Ruby pulled it back in when she felt herself weakening but pushed it back out of herself and into Jo's pink heat and wiggled her thumb back and forth on her clit. Ruby kept up the movement on her clit but drew her tainted soul back in then penetrated her once more. 

Jo's moans turned into sharper, higher hiccups and Ruby tried with all his strength to keep half her darkness in and half out so she could just let it sit inside Jo as she came. 

She pulled it back in completely and sat back on her heels with that damn smirk the blonde loved to hate. 

"I'll be back. Gotta go deal with boyking," Ruby purred and dressed herself quickly before vanishing. Jo hated that moment but hell, she hated herself for having sex with a demon. 

\---------

"Jesus, what took you so long?" Sam barked, the withdrawal obvious on his tired features. 

"I've told you before. Tracking Lillith," Ruby grunted. "C'mere, gigantor," she chuckled and took a knife out of her boot.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little inspiration for the whole putting her demon soul or whatever that is inside Jo from a wincest fic that had sorta the same concept, but entering through the mouth. I forgot what it was, but if anyone tells me, I'll gratefully add it to the post. 
> 
>  
> 
> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
